Big Time Love Song
"Big Time Love Song" is the 6th episode of Big Time Rush. Plot Griffin wants a slow love song for the next song, but Gustavo can't seem to figure out how to make the song work.The guys chase the same girl named Jo, causing the band to fight. James gets an allergic reaction to the manly body spray called 'Cuda' and Kelly attempts to make him get a shot. When James is at the doctor for his allergy shot, the other guys try to impress Jo. Carlos gets to go first(after drawing leaves) and pretends to be a bad boy because Logan said girls like bad boys second most but when Jo said she hates bad boys in real life he introduces himself as a Englishman which girls like the most, which was Logan's plan. When it is Logan's turn Camille stops him by pretending she's practicing for One Tree Hill and kisses him. Kendall eventually didn't get the chance to talk to her because she left.Then Logan brings Guitar Dude under Jo's apartment to sing Any Kind Of Guy but Carlos and Kendall push him and fight making the song faster.Jo makes them quiet and tells them that she already has a boyfriend home.Gustavo arrives and realizes it should be a faster-paced love song, not a slow one, and Griffin ends up liking it, but still requests of a slow love song, "with the word 'baby' in it. Subplot Meanwhile,Katie has to make a report about the person she most adores.She had to choose between Eleanor Rossevelt or Gustavo.She chose Gustavo.When her mom drops her off,Gustavo gives her 3 questions to ask.After Gustavo has problems writing the song,Katie keeps writing bad things.Finally they get to the Palmwoods and after figuring out things,Gustavo completes the song and Katie comes out with a brilliant report. 0003.jpg 0016.jpg 0027.jpg 0055d.jpg 0090.jpg 0115.jpg 0138j.jpg 0185.jpg 0187.jpg 0202.jpg 0209l.jpg 0239.jpg 0292j.jpg 0318.jpg 0319.jpg Logan-and-Camille-kissing-big-time-rush-14626492-1280-720.jpg Tumblr l6rvz3AXV11qd35e6o1 400.jpg 0326.jpg 0331g.jpg 0382.jpg 0385.jpg 0414.jpg 0422.jpg 0433.jpg 0485r.jpg 0491.jpg 0542.jpg 0548.jpg 0551.jpg 0555.jpg 0582.jpg 0598fvg.jpg 0599.jpg 0615.jpg 0621.jpg 0624.jpg 0626.jpg 0630.jpg 0633a.jpg 0638.jpg 0639.jpg 0652.jpg 0655a.jpg 0656u.jpg 0669a.jpg 0678.jpg 0682.jpg 0684.jpg 0712z.jpg Songs *Any Kind of Guy Other Sources *Wikipedia's List of Big Time Rush Characters Quotes Camille: (Slaps Kendall): How could you?! With my Mom in the hospital and my huge fight with my best friend and my zit?! Kendall, James, Carlos & Logan: Degrassi audition? Camille: Wish me luck. (Slaps Kendall) Gustavo: on the piano Any kind of guy you want, that's the guy i'll be...this song, is terrible. IT'S TER-RI-BLE!!!!! Katie: Don't you have to be in love to write a love song? I mean, you're not wearing a wedding ring, and don't you hate EVERY LIVING THING? Camille: Uh, you told me you didn't have a boyfriend. Jo: Uh, I don't, but I can't deal with that (the boys fighting over her) every day! Camille: Oh, boys are stupid. (laughs) Remember Logan's mine. Jo: Got it. Kendall: And we're not gonna fight over girls anymore, right? Carlos, James and Logan: Right! Kendall: We're gonna be CIVILIZED, and only go after girls we meet ALONE and not together. Agreed? Carlos, James and Logan: Agreed! shows up in front of them Rachel: Hey, I just arrived at the Palmwoods. Can you tell me where the gym is? Katie: (sighs) It's past the pool and to the right. Rachel: Great. Thanks. she walks off, the boys stare at her walking off Kendall: She's mine! all fight trying to reach her Trivia *''Degrassi'' Mention: Camille auditioned for Degrassi in a cheer leading uniform so, it is implied that she might have been auditioning for the part of Marisol Lewis or a member of the Power Squad (Cheer leading Squad). *''Degrassi'' Goof: Camille couldn't have really been auditioning for http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Degrassi_%28season_10%29 Degrassi] because Degrassi auditions are in Toronto, Canada and to be eligible, and for funding reasons, you must be a Canadian citizen. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1